Forever in Darkness
by Leon Blackhill
Summary: Set after AAH the Winchester are being tortured by their inner demons so what better place to confront them than Silent Hill
1. The Call

**Disclaimer:** I don't own supernatural

3 weeks had passed, 3 weeks they had been gone, 3 weeks she had been gone. So, why did he care now? He didn't know, he remembered Duluth, he hadn't called her like he said he would, she hadn't thought about them, about her, until the very last moment; she had saved him and now she was dead, as simple as that, just like the guy back at that ripper's job, just like dad. Why did he get to live while his friends and family died around him? Died because of him? Because he was some angel's meat suit? He was a hunter dammed it, he was supposed to save lives. The click of the gas pump took him away from his thoughts, the tank was full. He put the pump back into the dispenser and looked around, it was a bright sunny day, the wind was blowing a soft and cool breeze, it could have been the perfect day, but not today, not right now. He saw Sammy coming out of the store so he climbed to the driver's seat.

Sam entered the car, as his brother drove down the road Sam worried, his brother looked horrible, worst than crap, he was pale, completely dried out of both colour and spirit, also, he had the biggest eye bags he had ever seen, mementos of sleepless nights, the nightmares had returned, Sam hated it, hearing Dean's screams at night, it started about 3 weeks ago, after Carthage, after the Harvelle's sacrifice, first it was just screams, then it was Dean waking up in the middle of the night terrified and covered in cold sweat, the only nights his brother seemed to rest were the one he drank himself unconscious, you don't dream when you passed out Sam thought, which couldn't be even remotely near healthy. Sam was also sorry about Ellen and Jo, especially knowing they had failed, they hadn't killed Lucifer, but Dean was just… not right, something had broken inside him, it was worst than when dad died, Sam thought it was because all they've been through, dad's death in order to save Dean, Sam's own death and comeback thanks to Dean's deal, Dean going to hell and back, all the angel crap, their fights about thrusting Ruby or Meg or whatever, the unleash of the apocalypse, and most recently and the last drop, Jo and Ellen's deaths, everything had bottled up and collapsed inside his brother. Bobby was worried too, they had tried to talk to him, but Dean was like a zombie, he wouldn't talk, the biggest conversation they've had lasted over 2 minutes, and had been about a ghost case, the first and only one they had worked after Carthage.

Dean was driving, "We should stop at the next motel, get some rest" Sam mentioned, his brother only gave him a weary look "I'm tired" Sam added, he hoped his brother would listen, Sam wasn't even near tired, he couldn't have been even if he wanted to, Dean was doing everything, looking for jobs, driving all day and night, searching for something to kill the Devil, anything to keep his mind busy, trying not to think, he wanted his brother to rest even if it meant nightmares.

Dean pulled into a dirty looking motel, after checking in they went to their room, Dean dropped their bags on the closest bed, "Good night" he said to his younger brother and headed for the door, "What? Where are you going?" Sam asked, "Nowhere in particular", "There're no bars around Dean", "I know", "So, oh let me guess, going to your car gulp down your private stash and black out?", "Sounds like a plan to me", "Well no! I got rid of all the alcohol in the Impala, so if you want to get drunk is going to have to be in Coke", Sam said pointing to the wall where outside was a vending machine, Dean looked pissed, like wanting to punch Sammy right on the face but instead he swallowed hard and turned to leave, but Sam blocked his way, "No your not getting off so easy ", "Move", "Not 'till we talk", "Get off my way Sammy", "Dean you've been like a freaking zombie these days… you need to talk to someone", his brother looked very angry, but that was good at least now he was showing some feeling, "Wanna talk Sammy? Fine let's talk, let's talk about how we couldn't ice the Devil, let's talk about how Ellen and Jo died for nothing, how Death is free, how an entire town got wiped out, how world's going to hell and we can't do anything to help it… huh Sam what do you want to talk about firs?!", "Dean I know it's hard, I missed them too, and I know that you and Jo had something but…", "No Sam you don't know, because not even I knew what Jo and I had and now I'll never know, because she's dead, she saved me and what does she gets? She gets death" Dean shoved his brother out of the way; Sammy didn't put any resistance, and walked outside.

He wandered around for a couple of hours, Sammy was right there was no booze anywhere near here so he decided to head back, his cell phone rang he took it out of his pocket and checked the screen, unknown, he ignore it, he stood in front of the building where their room was, he didn't want to enter just yet, Sammy was there and probably would do another attempt to talk, he didn't' want to talk, he wasn't even sure about what was he feeling right now, so until he figured that out Sammy would have to wait, he went to his car, and after checking if what Sammy said about getting rid of his stash was true (it was), he sat next to his beloved Impala, the only thing he was left with was some whisky he carried with him, he drank slowly looking at the starless sky, his phone rang again, unknown, he flipped it open and brought it to his ear, "Hello?", nobody answered, "Hello?!", still nothing but some static, "listen dickhead if this is a joke…", "Dean?..." Dean jumped at the sound of the voice, "Dean… help me please", it was Jo's voice, it sounded frightened, "No it can't be, she's dead" he whispered to himself, "Dean please it's dark…and those things…" she was sobbing now, Dean remembered the Crocotta in Ohio, and felt the anger rush through his veins, someone, some bastard was using Jo's voice to make fun of him, "Listen to me you demonic piece of crap, I'm gonna find you, and when I do you're gonna wish you were in hell", "What?, Dean those things are after me, please help me… I'm in this town… Silent Hill… hurry" a burst of static made Dean move the phone away form his ear, the call ended.

He was so pissed he almost broke his phone because of how tight he was holding the dammed thing, how did they dared?! Those sons of bitches staining her memory like that, it got to be a Crocotta, but where? They were in the middle of nowhere, he looked at the main office, maybe the guy running this place, nah his office had been cleaner than a dammed hospital, Crocottas liked to live in filth, he opened his phone again, looked into his received calls and recalled the number, just static, no ringing, no voice mail, just static, he hanged up, he went back to his room; Sammy was on a bed reading some book Bobby leaned him, "Can I borrow your computer?", "Sure " Sam said a little confused of seeing his brother , he appeared calm but at the same time Sam could sense this uneasiness in him, he pointed the little table on the corner of the room where his laptop was, "I'm going to sleep Dean and I don't care if I have to tie you up to the passenger's seat I'm driving tomorrow", "Sure, ok", Dean took his keys out of his pocket and threw them to his brother, Sam was really amazed now Dean was really caught up on whatever he was searching for, with a final glance at his brother Sam turned and slept.

Dean thought it was stupid, the whole thing had probably been just a bad taste prang by some demon or creature, she, no, it had asked him to come to Silent Hill, which to Dean was like a billboard saying tramp, but still it was intriguing, what was on Silent Hill? Who was calling? He typed Silent Hill and hit Search.

_This is my first crossover so please let me know what you think, like it? don't like it? Was a total piece of crap__?, feel free to leave any kind of review =)_


	2. Welcome to Silent Hill

**Disclaimer:** I don't own supernatural

The next morning Sam woke up early, he noticed his brother sleeping in the chair in front of the laptop with the screen saver on, if Dean had had nightmares the previous night he didn't know, but at least he didn't think so, he picked up the computer he moved the cursor and the screen came to life, apparently Dean hadn't closed the pages he was reading, Sam read through his brothers research, it seem Dean had found a job, he closed the computer and put their bags in the car.

Dean woke up in time, the nightmare was just beginning he jumped in his chair but that was all, no screaming, no cold sweat, no freaking out Sammy. He looked around his little brother wasn't around, just as if he had summoned him, Sam entered the room, "Sorry did I wake you?" "No it's ok, I was already awake", "Wanna grab some breakfast before heading on?" "Nope I'm good" "Dean, you gotta eat something" Sam said with a sigh, Dean ignored his little brother and walked out, inhaled the cool morning air, last night felt like a nightmare, the call, then that freakishly weird town, it had one of the most creepy stories he had ever read, built in Native American lands the town settlers wiped out by an epidemic, then transformed into a prison during the Civil War and after that home of a bunch crazy ass religious groups, charming, but it got better inexplicable murders and suicides, people disappearing without a trace, serial killers, even some fire in one of those nut-job religious house, but nothing too recently, nothing relevant to the moment, well nothing except the call, but nah, that had been probably his imagination, he knew he was a little crazy but well, in this job, you had to be.

Paying no attention to Sam's concerns he climbed in his car, Sammy knocked on his window and showed him the keys, "You promised" "Dammed" Dean cursed and got off the car "Fine, fine you'll drive", finally feeling some relive that his brother was giving in a little Sam brought the engine to life an drove.

After a few minutes of silence Sam broke the ice "I found your research, I think it's worth checking it out" "Research?" "About that town… Silent Hill?" "Nah it'll be a waste of time" "Well you gotta admit that town has a spooky history" Dean didn't replied so Sam continued "And besides those suicides look like our thing" "Suicides? What suicides?" "The last page you opened, had these newspaper articles about three suicides in the last two months, hmm, a married couple driving their car off the bridge, a guy running in front of a bus, and a girl who unfastened her seatbelt and jumped off a moving rollercoaster at the amusement park" "Wow I guess I fell asleep before reading about that", "Anyway I think it's worth checking it out", "What? No, Sammy you know these days suicides are more often, just that, suicides, I think we better check out the butchered cattle you told me about", "Really, Dean I think this is more important than some gutted cows", "Sammy… just… please I have a hunch, Silent Hill is a waste of time"

Sam turned the car around and drove; he was worried about Dean already he didn't want to start a fight with him. When night fell, Sam pulled into a motel, town was still a long way up the road, but he figured they could use some sleep. He went into the office while Dean parked the car.

Just before Dean twisted the steering wheel his phone rang, he picked it up without looking at the screen, "Hello?", "Why aren't you here?", "Jo", "Please Dean I'm hurt and those things are out there", "No you aren't 'cause you're dead", "Dead? What? Why do you say that?", "No, you died in that hardware store", "No I'm here, I'll prove it and it'll be the last time I contact you, the phone attracts them, please help me" she hang up, Dean stared at the phone then it vibrated on his hand, a message, he opened it and there she was, she had send him a picture, she was against some dirty wall, her clothes were tattered, on her right shoulder there was a big dark reddish stain, she was hurt, and her eyes, there was fear in them, he swallowed the knot in his throat and went to the office, Sam was about to pay, he stopped him, "Sorry change of plans" he said to the manager, "Dean, What the hell?" "I'll explain on the way", Sam entered the car, he noticed his brother was driving way faster than usual, "Care to explain" without taking his eyes of the road Dean answered "We are going to Silent Hill", "Silent Hill? Dean you just said it was a waste of time" "Yeah… well I got a call" "A call from whom?", "From Jo", "Dean, Jo is dead", Dean showed his little brother the picture, "Come on, Dean, we saw the explosion… maybe it's someone that looks like her, maybe a shapeshifter", "I know, but I gotta be sure Sammy" Sam met Deans eyes, in that moment Sam understood, Dean still had those feelings for Jo, it didn't matter if it was truly Jo or some creature trying to lure them, Dean was going to check it out, nothing would stop him, the only thing Sam could do was to follow him.

They drove all night and part of the morning, as they got closer to silent hill, Dean started to fell this strangeness in the air, in that moment of distraction something ran in front of the black Impala, Dean hit the brakes and twisted the wheel, the car stopped, half of it was out of the road the other half still on it, "What the hell was that?" , "I don't know it look like a dog" "It was too big for a dog" "Whatever it was it's gone", Dean continued driving, after about 40 minutes they reached the sign Welcome to Silent Hill, they followed the main road until they found Jack's Inn.

They got out of the car, Dean felt strange, tired and sleepy, he thought it was probably the driving, he noticed a thick mist covered the place actually he couldn't see much farther, "You ok?" Sam asked "Yeah just tired I guess" after checking in they left their stuff in the room and took a shower, while waiting for his brother to come out, Dean, laid on the bed, thinking, he thought about her, Sam said it was a trap, but it didn't feel like one, she was somewhere in this town and he was going to find her an help her, he had been powerless in Carthage, but not here, not again, as he thought of this, he felt sleep taking over, he didn't wanted to but couldn't help it, he was fading away and darkness was crawling around him.


	3. A Misty Dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own supernatural.

Dean woke up, the first thing he saw was the old granny looking flowered wall paper on the ceiling, he sat up on the bed and looked around, the clock on the nightstand said he had been asleep fro about ten minutes but it sure had hell felt a lot longer "Sammy" he said to himself in a low voice, he checked the bathroom but he wasn't in there, he looked outside, a thick mist pressing against the window didn't allow him to see anything, he went out and walked to where he had parked his baby, but no luck his beautiful 67 Impala was gone, "Sam must have taken it". He got out of the inn's parking lot, it was strange, everything was so quiet, there wasn't a soul on the street (not that he could see much), but still he could hear, and right now he couldn't hear a single sound, a deadly and particularly uncomfortable ruled in the air.

As he continued walking down Nathan Ave. he was able to distinguish a silhouette far across the street, he didn't know if it was really there or if it was just his imagination seeing things in the mist Dean walked to it, half way he called "Hello?" hearing only his voice echo, he tried again "Hello?" , this time the thing moved and began walking towards Dean, something was wrong with the guy, he seem to be injured fro he walked strange, bend forward and limping in a very creepy way, it was getting closer but still Dean could only see a black shadow, the thing suddenly froze in place, "Hey man are you ok?" to the sound of his voice the guy turned and in the same strange walking manner ran away from him, "Hey! Wait!", Dean gave chase but the even injured the guy could run, he got to Rosewater Park and entered, he passed the statues and reached a wooden deck viewing the lake, he lay on the rail to clear his head, "Where is everybody?" he dig his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen NO SIGNAL the thing read, "Just what I was missing" he put it back, there was a cracking sound to his right, someone walking on the wooden floor… or something, he turned around, stillness and mist, the sound repeated this time to his left, he sprang around, nothing just more mist, another crack, behind him, accompanied by a growl, Dean turned his head slowly, in front of him, a furless muscled dog stood in front of him, it had no eyes or ears, he could see its pulsating veins crisscrossing on it's greyish skin and its ribs and spine white marks along his back and chest, the latter ended in a short bony tail, it had black claws at the end of its also bone mark paws, long thick veins spread through the slim translucent membrane that covered its skull, its mouth revealed sharp yellowed teeth the four canines were longer than the rest, Dean could tell if it was looking at him but had the terrified impression that it was, the sight of this doggish abomination send flashes of Meg's hellhound attack rushing to his head, before he could come back to reality, the creature lunged at him, Dean's quick reflexes kicked in and throwing himself to the floor, dodge the attack but not for much he felt the thing's breath on his back when it leaped over him, the monster crash into a bench and destroyed it, not wanting to stay and see if the dog was alright Dean ran, exiting the park, he heard its footsteps not too far from him, he turned right on the first street and continued running as fast as his legs would allow, he didn't know if it was his mind playing tricks but he could swear he could feel and smell the warm and putrid breath behind him, he didn't look back to confirm it, he turned left, trying to loose it or at least disorient it,, but no luck, he could still hear the creature steps following, with a quick look around he saw he was in Sanders St. wherever the hell that was, he ran another block and saw a building with the lights on, which mean it was probably open or there were probably people inside, either way he was running out of options, he was growing tired and the thing was gaining ground, he had to risk it, he ran towards the building and with his arms in front of him pushed the door, it opened, as soon as he realized he was in he held the door close.

The creature stopped just before it hit the glass door, it stood on its back legs and pushed with all its weight against the door, Dean still held it but he didn't know how much pressure it will hold, he looked around and on the corner of his eye he saw someone sitting in the far end table, a human, "Hey you! Give me a hand here!" the guy looked up and slowly as if it were a girl selling cookies instead of a huge man eating dog pressing against the door, he walked up to Dean "What are you blind?! Deaf?! Hurry up!" reacting as just seen what the fuzz was all about the guy quickly grabbed an iron pipe from the floor and blocked the door, then helped Dean set a barricade with broken tables, when they were finish Dean took a good look to the place, it was filled with rubble, broken tables, bend stools, the cash register was on the ground cash and coins everywhere, on the left side of the building was starting to collapse, over the bar there was a sing that read "Go z es M x can Re t ra t" the other letters where on the floor, oddly all light bulbs had been replaced and illuminated all the room. The guy had returned to his place, "Hey what's going on here? Where is everybody?" he said walking to the guy's table "Don't know" "Well - Dean sat down, he noticed a bunch of flashlights lined up on the table – I'm Dean, Who are you?" "I'm George" after a minute of silence "So, George, do you have any idea of where are we?" "It's Silent Hill" "Yeah but, Are we the only ones in town?" "Guess so, well I did see a couple, but that was a couple of weeks ago" "Weeks?, How long have you been here?" "A while, maybe a month, I really don't keep count" "A month and you haven't look for a way out?" "I tried… at first but…it was dark and I can't stand the dark" "Couldn't you take one of these?" he said picking one up "No the darkness…is too much … besides it attracts them" George said looking back at the door "You can keep that one" he added "Gee thanks" he said sarcastically while looking at the small flashlight, "You may wanna put it close to your heart" Dean put it on his shirt pocket "Guess we have to find out what to do next" George stared at him puzzled "You don't want to stay here forever do you?" Dean continued, but before he could convince him the lights flickered, George stood up quickly "No! I told you darkness would come… you… you brought it here!" with shaky hands George turned all his flashlights, a loud thump turned Dean's attention to the door, the dog was back and was plumbing against the door "Turn the lights off it's annoying it" "No! darkness will get me" The glass started to crack "Look man I'm here darkness wont…" an noisy crash, the door broke and the vicious dog entered, it went straight to George, thinking fast Dean grabbed a bent stool from the floor and threw it with all his strength at the beast, it send it flying to the other side of the room, George sprang into a room leaving Dean alone, when it started to stand up Dean ran for the shattered door and took his left, he kept running until he got and alley, where he stopped to catch his breath and listen, he couldn't hear the creature, he looked around the mist still covered everything.

He looked into the dumpsters for a weapon he had to settle for an old rusty screwdriver he heard watery steps coming from inside the alley, the silhouette, the one he first saw outside the inn's parking lot, the guy but now he saw it wasn't a guy, as the dog his skin was greyish, his arms were cross over his chest and stuck together by layers of rotten looking skin, his right arm seem to have been badly stitch against his chest, his head was covered with some mucous liquid, he had no nose or ears, just two holes were it eyes should have been and a bigger awful toothless mouth form where dripped a substance that burned the floor as it touched it, it walked strangely bend forward, walking towards Dean the "guy" swung its upper body backwards and suddenly jerked its body forward spitting, Dean dodge the attack, and saw startled how the spit melted an old carton box, before letting it repeat the attack Dean stabbed it with the screwdriver from the wound came a blackish goo, Dean try not to touch it, carefully he stabbed the thing four more times, it fell to the ground leaking that weird and smelly substance, it convulsed on the ground and just when Dean thought it had died it straightened on its knees and then stood up, Dean kicked him and it fell to the ground again, it started to convulse again, don't knowing what to do Dean stepped hard on it's neck, the "guy" stopped moving, Dean ran away from there back to Nathan Ave. there he looked around for the way back to the motel, when he saw on the other side of street a blond woman, her back was to him but he knew immediately "Jo!" he screamed the girl didn't turned or moved, he was walking to the other side when to his right he saw lights, then with incredible force a car hit him, he felt when it hit his legs, then when he rolled and smashed the windshield cracking his ribs, and finally when he hit the ground left arm first and his hand gave in breaking with a pop, he felt excruciating pain all over and could see his right leg bent in an impossible angle, he closed his eyes and suddenly the pain was gone he open his eyes, a cheesy flowered wallpaper greeted him, Dean woke up.

"_Remember tell me what you think"_=)


	4. The Doctor's In

**Disclaimer: **I don't own supernatural

Chapter 4

He checked every part of his body, his legs were ok as it were his arms and chest, he didn't had a scratch on, he looked around, he was back, back at the room with the flowered wallpaper, the granny furniture and Sam, Sammy was there, he was putting on his suit, Dean straightened up and Sam looked at him, he recognized Dean's confused look "Nightmare?" it took a Dean a minute to answer "I think so" Sam let his older brother to catch up his breath, it was a little weird he had been there the whole time Dean was asleep and hadn't heard a thing, in fact he had thought his brother was finally sleeping like a baby, but still, his brother looked like crap as he hadn't had any sleep in days, "Well you woke in time to go to the Hospital" "Hospital?" "Yeah, Jason Fisher, the guy who jumped in front of a bus, he should be at the morgue" "Ok let me change"

The Brooke Heaven Hospital was at the far west of town, as they entered Dean looked around, the walls were painted a horrible lemon green, the smell was even worse, he'd never been a fan of hospitals he couldn't understand how the flat and stressful atmosphere, the smell of death and medicine, and the horrible food they usually served in these places could help people gain their health back, the reception office was in front of them, the entering hallway divided into two, the one to his right led to the pharmacy, the one to the left to the director's office, they walked to the small window where a gorgeous brunette attended them, while Sam talked to her Dean took a look at the billboard on the opposite wall, there was a map of the hospital, it had three floors, on the 1st floor there was a small block that had the reception, the Dr's lounge two exam rooms and an elevator on Dean's left where the directors office, the meeting room and the cafeteria and at the back there was a hallway that led to more exam rooms a day room the showers and the pool, on the 2nd were the nurse's and doctor's station, a day room and normal rooms, and on the 3rd floor were the special treatment room, another exam room and more normal rooms. Sam finished with the reception girl whose nametag said she was Rachel, "She said to talk to Dr. Fields he is in the doctors lounge" they walked to the Dr's lounge a middle aged man with brown hair and glasses was coming out, "Excuse me do you know a Dr Fields?" "Sure, I am Dr Fields, what can I do for you?" "We're looking into the case of Jason Fisher and wanted to see his body" "His body?" "Yes if it's possible" "Of course but I think you've got it wrong, you see Fisher didn't die in the accident, his in Intensive Care, he's unconscious and probably wont wake up but he's not dead, I can show you to his room if you want" "Sure that'll be great" Sam said still taken aback by the news, "Just go down the hall and through that double door the new hospital wing will be right in front, enter and ask the receptionist for Mr Fisher". In a white room surrounded by life support machines was a young auburn bearded man, "So what do we do Sam?" "He's alive but still his "accident" was pretty weird, let's check his work".

Jason Fisher worked in the Café Mist a little place where all the young people gathered around to chat, gossip and well drink coffee. "Sure I'm sorry about Jason, he's a good kid and all, at least at first, I remember he began working here when he was in junior high, he was real quiet, great listener, and loved coffee of course, but then he changed" the manager, Simon, a chubby bearded middle aged man told them, "Changed how?" Sam asked, "Well he went down the wrong road, joined one of those dammed cults, and you know with the help of good old White Claudia he became a mess, the guy was tripping all day, lately he had even shown up high to work." "I understand his accident happened on Nathan Ave." "Yeah, I was there, he was weird that day, he was babbling about some monsters – Dean gave him a confused look - chasing him…hallucinating and then he screamed "they're here!" and ran to the street, right when the bus passed" "Did he happen to say what kind of monsters he saw?" Dean asked "Huh? no I don't thinks so" "Thanks sir that'll be all" Sam intervened "Are you ok?" he continued when Simon was far enough "Me? Yeah why I wouldn't?" "Well you're all tense, more than usual, and you flinched when the guy mentioned the monster part" "We're hunters Sammy" "Yeah but when had you acted like that to some junkie hallucination or a real monster in the long chance the guy was right for that matter?" before Dean could reply to that, a police cruiser, siren on, rushed full speed through Katz St. and disappear on Lindsey St. then another and one more after that, without thinking it twice Sam and Dean ran after them as they made the turn people already could be seen gathering around, they made their way through the crowd, yellow tape kept people at bay, a blond rookie police officer was right behind the tape repeating there was nothing to see, Sam looked at Dean, his brother had the strangest expression on his face, it was amaze, wonder, confusion and horrible realization all at the same time painted on his features, crossing the police line Sam flipped open his ID and showed it to the cop, Dean, realising his brother was no longer next to him he took out his ID and followed, he knew it, it was the same alley that the one in his dream, the same street, the same graffiti wall, the same dumpsters, he grabbed Sam's arm before he entered the alley, "Hey hold on a sec, this was on my dream" "What this?" Sam said moving his hands around, "Well not exactly this, but this alley… in my dream I iced a … I don't really know actually" "Come on Dean it was just one of your nightmares" pissed at his brother response and disbelieve Dean called the blond cop, "Hey what happen here?" "I really don't know sir, just a guy was murdered it's all I've heard" Dean turned back to Sammy "The guy was stabbed five times and his neck is broken" "What? How do you know? You haven't even look at the body" "And I won't you'll go and find out for yourself" Sam ignored Dean, he really needed to get help for Dean. He entered the alley, showing his ID to the other detectives, he got to where the body was, a guy with blue hat and jacket was taking the pictures, but Sam didn't need to ask, there were clearly five stabs on the guy and his head was bent in an impossible angle, "Broken neck" he said to no one in particular, before any of the other detectives could ask him anything he went back to his brother, "How did you know?" he asked confused "I dreamed about it" Dean replied "So you killed that guy in your dream?" "No, no I killed a… monster" they walked back to their car after a few minutes of silence Sam continued "Maybe it was some kind of sing, a premonition, like the ones I used to have" Dean thought about it for a moment and that's when it hit him "I know a way to find out" he turned and ran to Nathan Ave. to where he had seen her, to where the car had ran him over and he had awaken, he looked around the side road bushes "What are we looking for exactly?" Sam asked him just when he found it "This" he said feeling the world stopping and the air around him suffocating him, the rusty screw driver he had used to stabbed the monster it was there, but instead of a blackish goo it had blood on the edge.

"This is weird" "Yeah tell me about it" Dean replied "So you really think Jason's monsters are the same as the one's you saw?" "Yeah, Why not?" "Well I checked for the "White Claudia" the café manager mentioned, it's a very powerful hallucinogen, there was a case about a doctor Kaufman he dealt white Claudia to some of his patients, now I'm looking for information about the cults around here". They had returned to the inn, Sam was on the small table next to the window, focused on the screen of his laptop while Dean cleaned the guns on the bed, "When I was asleep, where you in the room all the time?" "Yes… I took a shower but that took me like 10 minutes, Why you ask?" "Just… I thought maybe while I was asleep I had sleepwalked or something" "I really don't think so Dean". They continued with their tasks, Dean finished first, "I'm done do you need a hand?" "Thanks I'm good… you look terrible" "Geez thanks Sammy" "I'm serious you look tired why don't you take a nap" "I'm not so sure" "You'll rest and I can keep an eye on you, you know to really rule out your sleepwalking theory" Sam said more to encourage his brother to sleep than actually checking his "sleepwalking" "Well I think I could try to close my eyes for a few minutes, but if I seem to have a nightmare wake me up" "Sure"

He woke up, the room was pretty much the same, except darker and with no Sammy, he straightened up and saw that through the small shaft of the door mist was leaking in, "Dammed it… well guess I'll wait to Sammy to wake me up" he stood still for a couple of minutes, but fed up with the waiting "I can believe I'm actually trying this" he whispered as he pinched himself in the arm, but nothing happened, he opened his eyes and still was in the misty room, but he also saw there was a green bracelet on his right wrist the initials BHH where printed on it, "Let me guess Brook Heaven Hospital" he said to himself, he went out and felt a cold breeze blowing he made his way through Nathan Ave. and Carroll St. and finally reached the doors of Brook Heaven Hospital, the chill in the air ran all the way down his spine, the place look completely desolated and dark, the door opened by itself with a loud disturbing squeak "Absolutely not creepy at all" he said sarcastically, he entered, no one in the halls or the reception office, he was alone. He entered the reception first not really knowing what he was looking for, there was nothing useful on the desk or the drawers, on the wall he noticed a board there where no papers attached to it except for one, a newspaper cut, Dean look at it, it read "NEW HOSPITAL WING UP AND RUNNING" below it there was a picture of a man wearing a suit surrounded by doctors and nurses opening a building's door and smiling at the camera. He exited the reception and tried the some of the doors on his right but all of the had broken locks, finally at the back in front of the stairway he found an unlocked door, he remembered to be the same hall he and Sam crossed to get to Intensive Care Unit, in the new hospital wing, now that he thought about it, where Jason was. The hall was a complete mess, rubbish and old dusted medical equipment that look it hadn't been used in ages, he also tried the doors in her but all of them were broken, in the back of the hall he found the elevator, it was working, the lights were on, but by some reason even when he pushed the button the elevator didn't came, the very last door he tried was unlocked, he entered another hallway, he remembered the right door led to the garden, to his misfortune this one was alright but it was locked, he searched for his lockpicks but didn't had them on him, the other room was the pool room, he entered. The smell was awful the water in the pool was a dark green colour so he moved as far away as possible from the stinking fluid, there was a trail of blood on the floor it led to a bench on it were more towels soaked on blood and a sport bag, Dean was reaching at it when the bag moved, something inside made it fall to the floor where it twisted and contortioned, Dean stepped back, the bag suddenly stopped, he watch it for a couple minutes stunned, then he walked out of the door.

He returned to the elevator hall, he turned to make sure he closed the door, when he heard a noise, he turned and saw a woman walking as if drunk, she was wearing a nurse hat and matching skirt and shirt "Excuse me Miss" Dean began the girl turned around and walked towards him, it was dark, the lights were off so the only illumination came form the gasp of the barricaded window opposite to the elevator, he saw a reflection of light, she was holding something, she stepped closer and he managed to tell it was a scalpel, "Don't come any closer" with a quick but simple move she lifted the scalpel over her head, Dean grabbed a wooden crutch form the rubbish on the floor. With a final step she dropped her hand, Dean dodged the attack and responded with a swing of the crutch, he hit her and pushed her back a few steps, the impact made her drop the scalpel but also broke the crutch, Dean was processing this when she rushed at him and knocked him over, she landed on top of him and in that moment he saw her, the dim illumination of the window was all he needed to really see her, her skin was greyish the same colour that the alley monster, her eyes where completely white and dead, her hair seem dirty and sticky, her shirt was so tight it made her breast pop out exposing the rotten flesh on them, and her mouth, her mouth was inhumanly large, it had no lips, like her face had been just cut open with scissors, it spread all the way up to her ears and dozens of needles occupied the space where her teeth should have been, she smiled a wicked sly smile and opened her mouth, Dean brought up the wooden piece left of the crutch and she bit into it, the look of her needle teeth was of fragile but where in fact as strong as normal teeth would have been, he could feel the pressure on the wood, bending and beginning to break. Dean heard a voice from the back of the hall "Holly shit! What is that thing?" he also saw a light the guy who entered had a flashlight, it hit the demonic nurse on her back, and all the sudden she let go of the stick, her features changed, she was angry, he saw her greyish face contortion into a mask of hatred and turned towards the incomer. Everything happened too fast, the creature rushed to the new guy, Dean jumped up and chased after her down the hall, grabbing along the way a metal tube, the guy tried to run but, panicking, couldn't open the door, the thing was inches from him, he could feel her fetid and hot breath. Dean managed to push her sideways, he hit her repeatedly until she stayed on the floor, he was breathing hard but just as he was about to put away the tube it started convulsing on the floor, Dean knew what came after this, so he continued the beating until it finally stopped, he turned to the newcomer "Please don't hurt me" the guy begged crouched on the corner of the aisle, even with the low lights Dean recognized him, "Jason?" The guy didn't spoke for a few seconds, he just stared at Dean in confusion, "How you know my name? And that thing, What is it? Is it dead?" Dean didn't thought prudent to tell him that he had seen him half dead in an ICU bed, with his face disfigured and his legs pulverized, being fed by tubes and with a machine doing the breathing for him, and neither did the "I'm dreaming and I've killed one of them before" monster explanation seemed appropriated "I've seen you… in the coffee place and yeah it's dead" "Oh" Jason said qith a relieved expression on his face "Hey listen, you don't happen to know where all the people went?" Dean continued "Sorry dude, the only think I know is that I was suppose to have a physical but no one was around, but… you know… now that I think about it, since nobody's here we could hit the pharmacy" "Thanks but I'll pass" Dean pushed the door open and returned to the first hall, "Hey wait" Jason called, "What are you doing here again? Or where are you going?" "I… I'm looking for something, well, more like someone, I really don't know" Dean said exhaling hard "Maybe I can go with you, I'm good at finding stuff" Jason offered "Thanks, I'm good" "Come on man! What if there are more of those things?" he pointed the door they've had just crossed, "I'll take my chances", Dean wanted to be alone, ever since Jo died he had wanted time to himself, time to think, Sammy understood that after that one time, one or two days after Carthage, Sam had pushed him so much to try to let his feelings out that they ended up having a fight. Dean had given his younger brother a black eye, he just had gotten a couple of bruises and still felt bad about hitting Sammy but after that, he gave him his space, and Dean was grateful for that, right now he didn't want to drag a junkie's ass around a haunted hospital, "Where would you start? everything is locked" Jason voice caught his attention, "I'll look for a way" Dean answered a little annoyed, "Or I'll could come with you and give you the key to the stairs, you could look for whatever you're looking for in the second and third floors" Jason showing him a key ring with a blue tag on it, Dean knew he could take the key away from Jason but decided against it, he wanted to find Jo, not start a fight, "Ok we'll work together", with a smile Jason opened the stairs.

"Man what the hell?" Dean entered and saw what Jason referred to the stair above had collapsed, most of it had fallen in the middle, witch leave them a small gap where they could pass, still it had concrete pieces covering the way. They climbed up, they entered the blue door with the letters 2F, Jason had his lighter on in one hand the pipe Dean had used in the other, they stepped into a hallway, Dean held Jason back, he could hear a dragging sound from around the corner, "Turn that thing off" "What? Are you crazy?" "They don't like light", Jason finally obeyed, Dean slid quietly to where the hall turned and peeked, the she was, another nurse thing, she was a little different, there was a tumour coming out of her back, she was bent to one side and she dragged a fire axe, her legs seemed deformed and she wore only one rubber shoe, like the one in the first floor she wore a faded pink uniform, she was walking towards them, Dean and Jason held still, she passed right next to them not noticing them and continued left. Dean and Jason moved to the corridor she had just been, as he walked he saw the names of the rooms, the nurse station was closed, so he entered the women's locker room. It was a small room, lockers covered the walls, all were open but one, the middle locker was closed and had a dial padlock, Dean put his ear next to it and in less than a minute he opened it, inside it there was a handgun, Dean grabbed, "Wow dude, careful, with that" he ignored Jason. He went back to the hall, checking for the monster first, it was nowhere to be seen, they went to the room in front of them, the men's locker room, Dean stepped inside, it was a mess, all the lockers where open, papers, clothes, family pictures, where scattered around, attached to one of the locker's door was a note, Dean picked it up and read it:

_Hey Seth, you wont believe who was just rolled into the ER, is that creepy guy from the café, I heard he jumped in front of a bus, it didn't surprise me that much, I kind of knew that guy would end doing something like that, but man, he's a real mess, if he survives, it'll be a miracle, I also wanted to say sorry about your patient, I know it's tough __, especially when they're kids._

_Keith_

On the locker door the name Seth Tucker was printed, "What does it say?" Jason asked Dean "Nothing", they went back to the hall again, this time they couldn't pass without bumping into the nurse, she gave them a spine chilling shrill, she was slow, her tumour didn't allow her to move as fast as the one downstairs, but Dean didn't hesitate and he shot her, the bullet went straight through her, she felt to the ground, he was about to finish the job, but Jason was already there, he stepped into her reddish deformity, hitting her with the pipe that became useless after that, black liquid, the consistence of blood, poured out of it spreading all around it, like a water balloon being pop, "Eww" Jason complained, taking out a feet soaked in the blackish substance and throwing the pipe away with a metallic clink, with the nurse dead Jason felt free to turn on his flashlight, with the illumination Dean saw how dusty the walls and floor really were, how the paint was fading, how one of the lamps hanged from it's cables in the ceiling, and he also saw a door they'd missed, Dean tried the doorknob, it turned easily, it was the day room, the room was empty except for five wheelchairs, Dean looked around while Jason checked one of the wheelchairs, he was rolling around then stopped "Look I found a book" he called, he tossed a pink notebook to Dean who opened it, it was a nurse diary, Dean flipped the pages:

_Nov/17_

_The new chief Dr. McKinney is truly a cranky guy, he __exploded at poor old Raul for dropping some coffee on his robe in the cafeteria, and he's very lonely too, he never talks to anyone about anything that isn't work, nor does he eats his lunch with anyone, he does spent a lot of time in his office Gina, from the new wing told me, everybody seems so stressed with him around, the only thing he did improve was the garden, he planted roses all around it, it smells beautiful_.

He moved to the last page:

_Jan/4_

_My God Dr. McKinney was very mean to a poor little girl today, she's one of the patients of the third floor, she cut one of the roses from the garden, Dr McKinney saw her and yelled at her, he took the rose from her and left, the girl cried, poor thing, that doctor's got quite a temper._

_Jan/10_

_I fell so bad for that poor kid, during my lunch break, I went to the garden, making sure that Dr. McKinney wasn't around __I cut a rose, the biggest one I found, I hid it in my pocket and took it to her room, she was delighted when she saw it._

_Jan/16_

_Annie, the girl I gave the rose to, died yesterday, she had cancer. Dr Tucker is pretty down right now, he said that the treatments had started to show improvement, he can't explain why her health deteriorated these last few days._

"Wow" Jason said taking Dean's attention away from the diary, he was standing next to him, "What now?" Dean asked him annoyed, "Look" Dean followed Jason's finger and saw one of the wheelchairs, it was moving, it rolled all the way, from one corner of the room to another then returned, they heard a loud crack and other two chairs started moving, then the other two, screeching they moved back and forth and they were fast. Dean made a move towards the door, the closest wheelchair stopped, as if thinking about what to do, then resumed its course, but faster, Dean move out of the way but Jason wasn't so fast, it hit him but didn't really hurt him. They went out, Jason complaining that his leg hurt, they came to a long corridor this one was even darker. Dean heard movement and told Jason to turn off the light "But we won't see a thing" Jason whispered, after a few steps he saw why, three demonic nurses walked side by side at the end of it, to the left Dean could distinguish a door's silhouette, they walked to it, using the wall to guide them, Dean twisted the doorknob but it didn't turn, they moved to the next one, again Dean grabbed the doorknob, twisted it and the door clicked open they stepped inside as the nurses turned at the end of the corridor. "Dammed" Dean exclaimed when Jason turned the light back on, chains were hanging from the ceiling that ended in long butcher hooks, a woman or at least that was what Dean thought it was, her body seemed to be wrapped with pieces of rotten flesh, her eyes and mouth had been sew closed and her breast were just shapeless masses of decaying meat, there were six hooks holding her from her arms, tights, back and a last one stuck in her genitals, they suspended in the air like a sadistic swing, her head hanged back letting her long hair touch the floor, Jason closed his eyes and turned around, he felt sick and wanted to puke, Dean turned too and headed for the door, they went back to the hall, moved to the next door, it was open, as they entered they stepped on something, it cracked and pop under their weight, Dean closed the door and Jason turned the light on, he flashed the floor, pills of all colours and sizes covered the floor. There was a gurney with a guy on top, Dean approached it and saw, the guy was like the girl in the other room, rotten flesh covered his body, he was strapped to the gurney his mouth was open, inside it there where bullets, Dean looked at Jason, "Give me some light" he said in a tired voice "You crazy?! That's disgusting" "Yeah but those bullets could come in handy" Dean fished out nine bullets. When they returned to the aisle, the creatures where behind them now, Dean and Jason moved quickly to the next door, "Broken lock" Dean whispered, the next one wouldn't budge, they got to the end of the hall, to the left there was an elevator Dean looked for the call button but it was behind a glass with a lock, they turned to the right, the last room, the door was unlocked, they stepped inside, the walls in the room were dusty, the room was dominated by hanged man, there was a tick rope around his neck witch continued all the way up to the pipes on the ceiling, a knocked stool, were he had stood previous to his death, when Jason flashed him the light was reflected by something in his pocket, Dean picked up the stool and checked, he took out a key, Jason took a look at it "It's the elevator key" he assured Dean "How do you know?" "You're kidding, I've seen that key, right when I used to see Dr. Kaufman" "Kauffman? He's the one who got you hooked up into the white Claudia right?" Dean said with a hard voice "I don't know what you're talking about" Jason looked away "Yeah I didn't think you would", they tried the key in the elevator glass panel, it worked, Dean pushed the button and a bright yellow light turned on over the double door, a deafening screech came from down the aisle, the nurses rushed towards them, Dean shot one in the head, another in the chest, and the third one in her massive tumour, the first two fell to the ground, but the third tackled him, he was able to keep her away, but given her strength he did think he could do it much longer, to his surprise Jason hit her with his flashlight and pushed her off him and into the corridor's white linoleum floor, afterwards Dean was back on his feet, he aim at the squirming creature on the floor and shot her between her white dead eyes.

With a ding the elevator door's opened, they stepped inside and called for the 3rd floor, the doors closed and the elevator began to move, "Shit man that thing broke my flashlight" Jason told him while tapping it with his hand, "I'm sorry about your light, but thanks, for taking that thing off of me" Dean said "Don't worry about it dude, I told you I've got your back" another ding let them know they had reached the 3rd floor, Dean got down first checking the corridor for any sign of monsters, as on the second floor on the wall in front of them were rooms, most of them didn't had a doorknob, but three were fine and unlocked, they entered the first one, Jason flipped the light switch on, just when Dean was thinking why bother?, the light bulb on the ceiling came to life with a warm yellow light, that made him think and realized the power wasn't off like he had thought so, it was that the lamps and bulbs all over the place were broken, the room presented them with an unmade bed with a stool next to it, there was also a night table next to the bed, but nothing more, they continued out in the aisle, and entered the second unlocked door, the lights on this room were working too, the room was decorated with drawings pasted on the walls, the bed was made, had purple sheets and a teddy bear resting between the pillows, on the night table were worn out children's book Dean read some of the titles "Goodnight Moon" "The Story of Babar" and "There's a Wocket in my Pocket" on top of all these was a big dried rose, on the back of the room there was a window that had a butterfly mobile attached so when the wind blew it sounded, this was a room of a girl that had spent a lot of time here, enough to decorated like this, Dean thought and his mind returned momentarily to the nurse's diary, it was that girl's room, Annie, Dean looked at the drawing on the wall, one caught his attention, it was a picture of a girl in a garden full of flowers and a man with a white coat and his head crossed out, Dean knew the was probably Dr. McKinney, Jason grabbed the stuffed bear, and they got out of the room. They entered the last room, this one was in complete darkness, Jason tapped his flashlight some more and it blinked, allowing them one quick look at the room, the walls, ceiling and floor were crimson red, so were the bed and night table, another blink from the flashlight, this time more prolonged, revealed them something written on the wall, Jason managed to keep the flashlight on with more taps with his hand, so they could read:

**This place is killing me**

**Ever since I enter, people are trying to cut me open**

**Like an animal**

**I feel horrible, my body aches and those nurses pinch me with needles all the time**

**I hate it I hate here**

**But I'm getting out, before they butcher me**

**It's not better, Kauffman is gone but it isn't better**

**I can't let them butcher me**

**I won't let them butcher me**

The flashlight went off an they stepped out, they were at the end of the hall, an arrow with the word "STAIRS" pointed to the left, they walked through that door and entered an Z shaped corridor like the one in the second floor. Taking the stairs was out of the question since they were destroyed; they continued down the aisle and entered in a room with a glass door that said "Exam room" there were four curtains in line on the right side of the room, shelves and medical equipment in the left, and in the back wall there was a light screen with two x-rays, the room was dark but Dean felt for a switch, he found one and turned it on, the switch made the light screen shine, a red light illuminated the back of the room, the x-rays were now visible, Dean took a look at them and saw that none were displaying human parts, they showed a foggy white silhouette, with a whiter ring in it's center, "Hey check this out" Jason called, he had opened one curtain, on the bed there was an opened honey coloured stuffed bear, there was filling scattered around the bed, and in a history chart next to it was written _Time of death 6:29_, Dean opened the next curtain, another stuffed bear, this one was bigger and had black fur, its arm and leg were bandaged and it's chart said _Broken arm and leg_, the third curtain's bear had chocolate fur and apparently it had occupied the whole bed, it seemed that someone had removed all the stuffing from the belly and closed it up; on it's chart the word _Liposuction _was written, the last bed was empty but the chart said _Swallowed ring _Dean grabbed the teddy bear Jason had picked up from the girl's room and looked at the x-rays again, the shape was the same, pinching the bear's belly Dean reaped it, inside he found a silver ring "What's that for?" Jason asked, Dean didn't know but he put it in his jeans pocket. They returned to the Z shaped aisle and entered the last unlocked room in the floor, it was a storage room, there was not much to see, shelves with medical stuff, old equipment, cleaning stuff, a small desk with a janitor's uniform with a wrench in its back pocket on top there was a note taped to the edge of the desk:

_Stupid Dr. lost his key again, down the kitchen's sink_

_What the hell was he doing there anyway?_

"So what now?" Jason asked "Let's take a look at the kitchen" Dean answered grabbing the wrench from the uniform.

They got to the elevator with the help of Jason's flickering flashlight, and went down to the 1st floor, the demon nurse they had wasted was still on the floor, grinning at them with her needled mouth, they passed, as far away as possible from her, on to the main hall where the reception office was, the illumination here was by far the best in the whole part of the hospital they had explored, to their right an with huge capital letters the CAFETERIA sign told them where to go. The cafeteria was a large room, with tables lined up and their respective chairs on top of them, on the right side of the room was a door leading to the kitchen, next to it the bar occupied the whole right wall, and on the back a window covered most of the wall, giving them a view of a bunch of mist, they walked in the kitchen and Dean got to work, he crouched down the big sink, and with the wrench began to unscrew the tube, "Being here remind me that I'm hungry" Jason said on the other extreme of the room opening shelves, "I wouldn't eat anything from this place" Dean called back finishing taking off the tube, he turned upside down over the floor and a golden key dropped with a metallic clink, "Holy crap!!" Jason screamed, Dean looked up and joined him; one of the shelves Jason had opened was filled with hands, human hands, with rotten greyish skin, and in different positions, "Still hungry?" Dean asked sarcastically and went out of the room he didn't want to find out what was on the other shelves Jason hadn't opened yet. The key he had found had no tag or distinguishable marks that said what door it open, so he went on trying the ones in this hall, no men's room, no women's room, no visiting room, but then in the Director's room it fit, and better, it turned. The first glance at the room paralyzed him for a second, it wasn't the room, nice desk with matching chairs, a couple of painting in the walls, it was what was in the room, a doctor, that was Dean's first thought and only because it had a white robe, his arm seemed attached to his back by a muscled palpitating tumour, witch hold his arm permanently up in the air, his skin was a pale red colour and his face was normal, he had a normal size mouth, nose and ears, except for hi eyes that were also dead white like the nurses, he had dirty looking auburn hair, when he saw Dean, he jumped from behind the desk and showed him a butcher's knife in the arm with the tumour, looking at him closer now, Dean could see his hands had been sewed to the arm, Dean took a step back just in time to dodge the doc's attack, it swung forward and brought the knife down with his whole body, in a weir movement, Dean jumped back another few steps, rolled a gurney from one side of the hallway between them, and waited for it, the blow bended the gurney all the way to the floor, it took a while for the doctor straighten up again, taking advantage of this, Dean threw a kick at him, the doctor fell on his back, he look like a turtle that had been turned in its back and can't get up, he shot at him, the bullets disappearing into it's layers of decayed skin and leaving a dark substance oozing like drops of oil. Dean jumped the creature and stepped into the director's room, the room was neatly arranged, there were only a few papers on top of the desk, most of them about medicines, budgets, and that kind of things, Dean took a small black book from on of the drawers and opened, it was Dr. McKinney agenda, the last entry was a list of things to do, it included a note:

_Garden key i__n sport bag, don't lose it again_

Flashes of the moving sports bag were brought back to Dean's mind, Jason was outside looking at the deformed doctor, "Come on" Dean said and led the way. They passed the fallen nurse again and went straight to the room labelled pool. On the back right corner of the room was a device to drain the pool, the water looked and smelled horrible, Dean would do anything to prevent touching it, Jason's stomach finally gave in, and he puked next to a bench, Dean advanced around the pool and started the draining, with a buzz the dense black water was sucked slowly into the hole in the middle of the pool's floor. While the water disappeared, Dean walked back to where Jason was recovering, with a splash something covered in the fetid fluid jumped from the pool to the spot Dean was about to occupy, the intolerable smell made him take a few steps back, another monster Dean's mind screamed immediately, a creature with the appearance of a human but with its legs and feet stuck together crawled in front of him, its skin was pale and bluish veins were trace on its body like a rail road map, it had a big scar on his chest, stapled and sewed close, from the tips of its fingers curved obsidian coloured nails scratched the floor and caught on things last nail of its right hand was the soaked sport bag they were looking for, its head was hairless, it had no eyes, or ears, or nose, just a large mouth arranged vertically with a couple of short black teeth, it look as if its legs weighted tons for it only straighten half its body up, holding itself in one arm, the monster reached and scratched at Dean leaving two large and deep marks on his arm and chest, Jason hit the thing on its legs with a board from one of the benches, the thing didn't seemed to be hurt, but it did turned and with another slash, cut the board as if it was butter, Jason dropped the remains of his board and stood there completely paralyzed at the sight of the monster's attack, the lurking creature prepared for another attack, "Hey leave him alone" Dean said from behind with the gun in his hands and aiming, the monster turned and Dean pulled the trigger, click, Dean couldn't understand the gun still had bullets he was keeping count of how many he had fired and also it still felt heavy, click, he pulled again and realized the gun has stuck, he barely had time to dodge the attack, he felt the breeze the creature's nails made when it swung them, though crawling the monster was fast, it reached for Dean again, he duck it once more and kicked it on the chest with all his strength, the creature fell backwards over its legs, its attention shifted to Jason it made a flip and crawled towards him fast, the creature threw itself over Jason, he somehow managed to hold the creature's attacking arm away from his face, its left hand claws pierced Jason's leg, Jason screamed in pain; Dean grabbed one of the pieces of wooden board the creature had cut and drove it through the monster's back, the sharp end of the wood came out of its chest, Jason could feel the blackish goo this monsters seemed to have as blood dripping over him, the creature made a choking sound, writhed in agony and went limp on top of him, Dean moved the creature off of Jason and help him take out the claws from his left thigh, they grabbed the sport bag and inside they found a big key that fitted the garden's door.

When they stepped on the cement road that led to the new wing of the hospital, they entered into darkness, the sky was completely black, no moon or stars where shinning over them, the door behind them closed and they were left in complete darkness, Jason tapped his flashlight, they moved carefully, it was a short and straight way between the hospital and the new wing Dean remembered, "Wait!" Dean whispered to Jason, who still fought the flashlight, "Listen" Dean could hear a quiet but shallow breathing that didn't came from Jason or himself, a rotten scent hit him, focusing his eyes he managed to see a movement, "Let's move it" he said quietly, "What?" Jason asked, "What the…" Jason said as something scrape his right arm and dropped the flashlight, the flashlight bounced on the floor, it flickered and shone, surrounding them were dozens of nurses and doctors demons, who turned and shrieking, some of them had tumours on their backs, others in their arms or legs, the nurses smiled at them with a row of needle teeth, the doctors held pipes, scalpels, knives, wooden poles; but all the monsters shared the dead white eyes that shone light dusty old pearls, "Run!!" Dean barked, they ran as fast as Jason's leg allowed them, peering over his shoulder Dean could see the monsters were distracted by the light and went after it before turning their attention to them, the doors of the building were close enough that Dean could touch the glass on them, They entered the building, before Dean could turn to shut the doors, a nurse managed to jump on him and bite him on his shoulder, Dean shoved her back outside ripping some of her teeth, he slammed the doors shut. His shoulder burn, he took out the needles of his skin leaving little dots of blood, Jason was catching his breath. The place was totally destroyed, wholes on walls and ceiling, rubble everywhere, the linoleum floor was cracked, the whole place looked about to collapse at the slightest breeze, as if to corroborate this the floor beneath them snapped, and they fell two the basement.

Dean thought he would wake up and see the cheesy blue wallpaper with tiny yellow and pink flowers, Sammy behind the laptop and the clock telling him he had sleep two or three hours, but no, he woke up with his head and shoulder throbbing to a whole in the ceiling and in a dark and dusty basement, he stood up, and saw Jason was not with him, the room was pretty much empty except for the piece of floor or ceiling in this case that had fallen along with him, on the back there was a red door with a sign that read "BOTANY" Dean entered, the door lead to a large office, in the middle there was a desk with two chairs in front of it, behind it there was a bookcase, on the left wall a big painting of a lake was hanged next to it on the corner was a file cabinet, on his right a leader sofa, on the back wall at the right away from the bookcase was a glass door, that led to what Dean thought was some kind of nursery, a man came from that room, it wasn't Jason, the man was wearing a grey suit had dark brown hair and hard face, his eyes were red like swollen, the man look up and said without surprise "Hi Dean! Finally you wake up" Dean gave him a confused untrusting look "Who're you?" "Oh pardon my manners I'm Michael Kauffman, nice to meet you and I believe you have met Jason" he said pointing with his hand at the couch, Jason was so still dropped on the couch Dean hadn't seen him when he entered, he had his eyes open but were moving fast from side to side, as if reading very quickly, he moved his lips but no word came out from his mouth, "What did you do to him?" Dean demanded, "Oh I just gave him a little something, nothing to worry about" "Where am I? What is this place?" Dean said pissed "You're in Silent Hill" "Cut the crap ok Kauffman? This is Silent Hill but where are all the people and what's up with those monsters out there?" "I know you have a lot of questions Dean but you have to be patient, you'll get a hold of this place eventually" "How do you know my freaking name?" "Well I really can tell you that" Dean let out a sarcastic laugh "What can you tell me then?" "Ask me and I'll give it my best shot I promise" Kauffman said putting his hands on the big chair behind the desk, "Why am I here?" "That's an easy one, you are here because like all the rest of us here you have darkness" "Darkness?" Dean asked confused "Yeah darkness in your past, your heart, your soul whatever you want to call it, you have a black spot in your life" "Is this a dream?" Dean asked mostly to himself "Certainly not, next question please" Kauffman said in an annoyed tone of voice "All those monsters people?" "Not all of them" Kauffman replied, "Who do I get out of here?" "You can't" Kauffman answered coldly "What's your part in this?" Dean asked with a sharp look on his eyes "Ahh getting to the interesting questions, I - Kauffman made a small pause - want to get out of here" he said sitting on his desk "You just said you couldn't" Dean intervened "Oh you can't, I can't, nobody cans, by ourselves, but if we work together we might have a chance" a loud tump made Dean turn Jason had fallen to the floor, Dean crouch to help him, Jason was leaning on Dean with a stain of blood on his pants where the pool's creature had hurt him, "Dean" he said with a trembling and quiet voice, "Kauffman…run" he whispered and returned to the drooling vegetable state he had found him on, Dean put him back in the sofa and turned to Kauffman, "Is she here?" "Wow the million bucks question right Dean?" Dean just stared at him intently "I'm sorry Dean I really am but I can't tell you that either" Dean exploded "Listen to me you pathetic son of a bitch, you said you want my help but you cant tell me anything about this place?" he grabbed Kauffman and slammed him against the bookcase "There's not need to loose control" Kauffman said with a soothing voice, there was a noise outside, "The bitch found me" Kauffman said and try to escape but Dean held him in place; the red door blew inside and a demon nurse, bigger and apparently stronger than the ones they had faced, entered, it had long blond hair and wore a red sweater over her uniform, her mouth had needle teeth but it was regular size, her skin was a pale pink rather than grey, she had no tumours but her nails were long and curved, both hands and feet, which were stained with a rusty red colour. With all his strength Kauffman got off Dean's grip and ran through the back door, Dean grabbed Jason who seemed to weight a ton, "Come on Jason use your legs", but Jason was far away and all his body including his leg were like rubber, the nurse got closer to them and with a hoarse voice screamed "Kaaauufffmaaan" "He went that way" Dean said while dragging Jason away from the monster, they entered the nursery, it was covered with plants and flowers Dean didn't recognized, the emergency stairs were at the back, without any warning the creature jumped on Jason, Dean fell too and when he rolled and looked at the junkie he was laying with his eyes opened but distant and a blood stain expanding on his back, an angry Dean punched the demonic nurse in the face, she back out and let Jason out of her deadly grip, she turned to Dean and grabbed him but by some reason she didn't hurt him, with a horrible warm breath she said to his face "Don't help Kauffman" it came out as a moaning plea but after saying it she stormed out where Kauffman had disappeared Dean kneeled next to Jason, "Come on man stay with me" he turned him and felt for his pulse, it was gone, Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened his eyes he saw a familiar wallpaper and a pretty freaked out Sammy.


End file.
